Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-31140 (Patent Literature 1) discloses computer graphics, that is, a high-speed image generation/display method in which a vivid and realistic image is displayed on a screen at a high speed.
The high-speed image generation/display method according to Patent Literature 1 is a high-speed image generation/display method in which a target having a three-dimensional structure is projected and displayed on a two-dimensional screen. In this method, a constituent surface of the target is hierarchically described with the region size being defined as at least one element, in a target coordinate system. Then, when the constituent surface of the target taken from an arbitrary point of view is projected on the two-dimensional screen, the hierarchy level is set with the distance from the origin of a display reference coordinate system or the point of view to an arbitrary point of the target represented in the target coordinate system being defined as at least one parameter.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-126902 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a stereoscopic image generation method and a stereoscopic image generation device that efficiently generate a stereoscopic image with no load on an observer.
In the stereoscopic image generation method according to Patent Literature 2, object data to be planarly displayed, of objects each formed by a polygon having three-dimensional coordinates, is converted into reference camera coordinate system data whose origin is a reference camera, and object data to be stereoscopically displayed, of the objects, is converted into pieces of right-eye and left-eye parallax camera coordinate system data whose origins are respectively right-eye and left-eye parallax cameras having a predetermined parallactic angle therebetween. Then, the object data in the reference camera coordinate system and the object data in the right-eye parallax camera coordinate system are drawn as right-eye image data in a video memory, and the object data in the reference camera coordinate system and the object data in the left-eye parallax camera coordinate system are drawn as left-eye image data in the video memory. Then, the right-eye image data and the left-eye image data drawn in the video memory are composited with each other, and an image mixedly including the stereoscopic object and the planar object is displayed on a stereoscopic display device.
National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-533120 (Patent Literature 3) discloses a method using face recognition and gesture/body posture recognition techniques.
The method according to Patent Literature 3 is a method for applying attributes indicative of a user's temperament to a visual representation, the method including: rendering the visual representation of a user; receiving data of a physical space, the data being representative of the user in the physical space; analyzing at least one detectable characteristic to deduct the user's temperament; and applying the attributes indicative of the user's temperament to the visual representation.
National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-528405 (Patent Literature 4) discloses a system and a method of supplying multi-mode input to a space or gesture calculation system.
The system according to Patent Literature 4 is a system including: an input device; and a detector that is coupled to a processor and detects an orientation of the input device. The input device has a plurality of mode orientations corresponding to the orientation. The plurality of mode orientations correspond to a plurality of input modes of a gesture control system. The detector is coupled to the gesture control system, and automatically controls selection of an input mode of the plurality of input modes in response to the orientation.
National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-521039 (Patent Literature 5) discloses a system, a method, and a computer-readable medium for manipulating a virtual object. The method according to Patent Literature 5 is a method of manipulating a virtual object in a virtual space, including: determining at least one controller that a user utilizes to manipulate the virtual object; mapping the controller to a cursor in the virtual space; determining controller input indicative of the user manipulating the virtual object with the cursor; and displaying a result of the manipulation.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-106005 (Patent Literature 6) discloses an image display device, a game program, and a game control method that enables an observer of the image display device to feel as if the observer could directly manipulate an actually non-existing stereoscopic image. The image display device according to Patent Literature 6 includes: image display means for displaying a parallax image on a display screen; first coordinate calculation means for calculating virtual space coordinates of a stereoscopic image that the observer of the parallax image recognizes between the display screen and the observer; second coordinate calculation means for calculating space coordinates of a manipulation object as a manipulation target of the observer; and event generation means for generating a predetermined event that changes at least one of the parallax image and an image on the display screen other than the parallax image, when a distance between the space coordinates of at least one point of the stereoscopic image calculated by the first coordinate calculation means and the space coordinates of at least one point of the manipulation object calculated by the second coordinate calculation means is equal to or less than a predetermined threshold.